Der Mystische Turm
}} Der Mystische Turm ist eine Welt aus Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Es ist der Anfang für Sora, Donald und Goofys dritte Reise. Eigentlich gehört diese Teilwelt zu Twilight Town, doch in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep ist sie eine eigenständige Welt. Die Bewohner dieser Welt sind Yen Sid und die drei guten Feen: Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein. Es ist auch der Ort, in dem Malefiz wieder zum Leben erwacht. Orte Außerhalb des Turms In Kingdom Hearts II residiert der Turm in einem unbekannten Platz bei Twilight Town, zu erreichen aber nur durch einen geheimen Geisterzug, welcher nur selten im Hauptbahnhof auftaucht. Der Turm steht auf einem abgebrochenem Felsen, der durch den Wolkenhimmel schwebt in dem endlosen Sonnenuntergang Twilight Towns, mit unzähligen Sternen, die im Hintergrund leuchten. Büsche umgarnen den Turm, während ein heller Boden den Weg weist. Ansonsten gibt es nur noch eine gleißend leuchtende Gleisspur, welche nur für den Geisterzug bestimmt ist. Der Turm selbst ist in surrealistischem Stil gehalten, verbogen, goldbraun und mit abzweigenden Türmchen, denen ein kegelförmiges Dach aufgesetzt wurde in den Farben hell grün bzw. Der Mittlere hat ein blaues Dach mit einem Mond und Sternen als Verzierung, vergleichbar mit Yen Sids Hut. Innerhalb des Turms Hinter der Eingangstür ist ein einfacher runder Treppenaufgang mit einer nach oben führenden Spiraltreppe. Durch den leuchtenden Nebel gelangt man in eine höhere Ebene, der Schwebenden Treppe, welcher ein bloßer Aufgang ist mit einer Tür am Ende der Stufen, welche der Sternenkammer gehört. Dieser Raum zeichnet sich durch seine runde Form aus und den vielen Sternen in Gestalt von einfachen Statuetten oder Bildern an Wänden und Boden. Die Tür gegenüber navigiert zu einem weiteren Abschnitt der schwebenden Treppe. Dessen Tür führt in einen weiteren Raum namens Mondkammer, der nach dem gleichen Schema, wie die Sternenkammer gestaltet ist. Die letzte Treppe, die danach zum letzten Raum führt, ist lang, steil und gerade. Die Studierstube des Zauberers ist der größte Raum des Gebäudes mit mehreren Regalen mit Büchern, viele über die Heldentaten von König Micky. Ein großer hölzerner Schreibtisch bildet den Mittelpunkt des Raumes, hinter dem Yen Sid sitzt und dahinter Mond- und Sternenfenster, aus denen man in den Weltenhimmel schauen kann. Eine große Tür an der Seite des Arbeitsraumes geleitet ins Ankleidezimmer, wo die Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein kurzzeitig verweilen. Dort steht ein weiter Kleiderschrank und mehrere verdeckte Spiegel, welche aber Soras Drive Formen anzeigen können, inklusiver Anti- und Über-Form. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sind von den Kammern und Treppen keine Anzeichen und das Ankleidezimmer kann nicht betreten werden. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Während Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep wird der Mystische Turm zum ersten Mal zu Beginn des Spiels gesehen. Micky ist zu sehen, wie er mit einem Buch über Wasserwellen reitet, bevor er in einen Strudel gesaugt wird. Plötzlich verschwindet das Wasser und Micky taucht in Yen Sids Arbeitszimmer auf. Yen Sid sieht enttäuscht aus, bevor er sagt, dass er spürt, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren wird. Terra ist der erste von drei Schlüsselschwertträger, der den Turm besucht. Nachdem Terra vom Zauberspiegel erfahren hat, dass Meister Xehanort sich auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof befindet, reist er zum ehemaligen Schlüsselschwert-Meister Yen Sid, um weitere Informationen zu erhalten. Als er ankommt, sieht er wie Micky in einem Lichtblitz verschwindet, der von seinem Sternensplitter ausgeht. Terra geht weiter zu Yen Sid. Yen Sid spürte Terras Ankunft und Mickys Abgang, als er die Bewegungen der Schlüsselschwertträger wahrnahm. Yen Sid sagt ihm, er fühle, dass die Unversierten und Xehanort verbunden sein könnten und schickt Terra zurück auf seine Suche nach Xehanort. Als der junge Mann geht, fragt sich Yen Sid, ob Xehanort noch "ablenkende Gedanken" habe. Ventus erscheint hier versehentlich wegen des Sternensplitters auf, während er die Welt Nimmerland besucht. Während er landet, sitzen Donald und Goofy draußen und fragen sich, wohin ihr König gegangen ist. Zuerst verwechseln sie Ventus mit dem König, dann bringen sie ihn in den Turm nach oben zu Yen Sid. Der alte Mann bemerkt, dass Eraqus Ventus befohlen hat, nach Hause zurückzukehren, aber er sagt, dass Ventus genau so ist wie Micky. Ventus sagt ihm, dass er nicht weiß, wo Micky ist, also findet Yen Sid ihn mit Hilfe seiner magischen Fähigkeiten den Aufenthaltsort von Micky. Er zeigt Ventus, Donald und Goofy den bewusstlosen Micky auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof der Schlüsselklingen, der zuvor von Meister Xehanort entführt wurde. Donald und Goofy bereiten sich darauf vor, Micky zu retten, aber Yen Sid überredet sie davon abzulassen, da er weiß, dass sie nicht mit Meister Xehanort mithalten können. Am Ende geht Ventus alleine zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, um seine Schuld an Micky zurückzuzahlen, weil er ihn früher aus einer für ihn gefährlichen Situation gerettet hatte. Aqua besucht den mystischen Turm, nachdem sie zuvor Micky bewusstlos schwebend in der Anderswelt vorgefunden hat und ihn mit ihren Schlüsselschwertgleiter mitnimmt. Sie fliegt ihn zu Yen Sid und während Donald und Goofy versuchen, ihn aufzuwecken, erzählt Yen Sid Aqua von Eraqus' Tod welcher durch Terra verursacht wurde. Aqua bestreitet wütend, dass Terra so etwas tun könnte. Yen Sid hofft das auch, sagt aber Aqua, dass sie die Wahrheit herausfinden soll, indem sie mit Terra auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof spricht. Bevor sie abreist, warnt Yen Sid sie, dass sie vorsichtig sein soll. Nach der Begegnung und den daraus folgenden Kampf von Aqua mit dem von Vanitas besessenen Ventus bringt Micky die beiden Körper zum Mystischen Turm. Ventus bleibt jedoch bewusstlos und sein Geist befindet an der Grenze zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Yen Sid sagt zu Aqua, dass sie an ihre Freunde glauben muss, um sie zu retten. Wenn sie die freundschaftlichen Bande schätzt, die sie mit Ventus teilt, wird er wieder ans Licht geführt. Micky willigt ein, auch an Ventus zu glauben und Aqua sagt, dass Terra es auch tun wird, wenn sie ihn wieder findet. Bis dahin reist Aqua mit Ventus ab, um für ihn einen sicheren Schlafplatz zu finden. Nach der Niederlage von Terra-Xehanort legt ein niedergeschlagener Micky, der neben Donald und Goofy steht, seine Sternensplitter und sein Schlüsselschwert auf Yen Sids Schreibtisch. Als er sich abwendet, gibt Yen Sid es ihm zurück, während der König es mit Stolz erhebt. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Nachdem Sora von seinem einjährigen Schlaf im Keller des alten Herrenhaus erwacht ist, begibt er sich zusammen mit Donald und Goofy nach Twilight Town und trifft sich kurz mit König Micky, der sie zuvor vor einem Angriff der Niemande rettet und ihm sagt, er solle in den mysteriösen Zug einsteigen, der ihn und seine Freunde zum Mystische Turm zu Yen Sid bringen würde. Nachdem sie von Hayner, Pence und Olette verabschiedet werden, die sie zuvor in der Stadt trafen, nehmen die drei den Zug und erreichen die Grünanlage vor dem Turm. Dir drei steigen aus dem Zug und Sora ist etwas verwundert, als der Geisterzug sich in Nichts auflöst. Dann stoßen die drei auf Karlo der draußen vor dem Eingang zum Inneren des Turms herumlungert, nachdem er zuvor Herzlose ins Innere des Turms geschickt hat, um den Bewohner des Turms anzugreifen und ihn als Herzlosen zu verwandeln, damit er Karlo dienen kann. Karlo erzählt den dreien, dass er eine Armee von Herzlosen für die Hexe Malefiz zusammenstellen will, da er ihr was schulde. Er prahlt zudem damit, dass ihn Malefiz aus seiner Verbannung in eine andere Dimension befreite. Goofy und Donald erklären dann Sora, dass Karlo schon immer ein Unruhestifter gewesen sei und ihn deshalb König Micky einst verbannte. Karlo kündigt den dreien dann an, das bald diese und alle anderen Welten ihm gehören würden, da ihm Malefiz dabei helfe. Sora und seine Freunde beginnen daraufhin zu lachen und sie sagen zu Karlo, dass Malefiz nicht mehr existiere. Karlo wird wütend und er ruft die Schattenlurch Herzlosen herbei, welche die drei dann angreifen, jedoch von den drei Protagonisten schnell besiegt werden. Karlo ist erbost und er sagt ihnen, dass sich Niemand mit dem mächtigen Karlo anlegen solle. Dann fragen sie Karlo, wer in dem Turm lebe und Karlo der darüber verwundert ist, sagt ihnen, das Yen Sid dort leben würde. Da der Turm seinen Standort seit den Ereignissen von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep verändert hat, sind Donald und Goofy mit dem Turm nicht vertraut und sind erschrocken zu hören, dass Yen Sid dort wohnt und dass sie ausgerechnet hier auf Karlo treffen. Die drei begeben sich schnell nach drinnen, um den Lehrmeister des Königs zu treffen und lassen einen verwirrten Karlo zurück. Die drei machen sich dann auf den Weg nach oben und beseitigen dabei jeden Herzlosen der ihnen im Weg steht und erreichen schließlich Yen Sid. Yen Sid unterhält sich mit den dreien und er fragt nach dem König und ob sie ihn schon getroffen hätten. Goofy bejaht dies aber er erwähnt, dass sie kaum Zeit hatten mit ihm zu sprechen.ehr beschäftigt sei und Yen Sid sagt dann zu ihnen, dass der König in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt sei und er nun die Aufgabe hätte, die drei zu unterweisen. Er sagt ihnen, dass vor den drei Freunden eine gefahren volle Reise liege und dass sie deshalb gut vorbereitet sein müssen. Der Zauberer gibt ihnen dann ein Buch, welches für sie wertvolles Wissen für ihre Reise enthält und dass Sora zuerst studieren soll, bevor er mit ihnen über die Feinde spricht, welche sie erwarten werden. Dieses Buch enthält drei Kapitel; Der Anfang, Zwischenspiel und Die Zukunft. Nachdem Sora dieses Buch gelesen hat, spricht er erneut mit Yen Sid über die Herzlosen und er erklärt Sora, dass zwar ihre zahl abgenommen hätte, aber solange auch nur ein Herz von Dunkelheit befallen sei, es sehr schwer wäre, sie zu eliminieren. Goofy meint dann, wären alle diese Herzen mit Licht erfüllt, gebe es die Herzlosen nicht mehr. Yen Sid bestätigt dies mit einem Nicken und dann spricht er mit den dreien über die Feinde, denen sie begegnen werden. Zuerst beginnt er an einem Beispiel mit Donald, wenn er zu einem Herzlosen wird und dann erzählt er den dreien über die wahre Natur der Niemande und er warnst sie davor, dass diese Niemande vorgeben ein Herz zu haben um andere zu täuschen. Dann zeigt er ihnen zuerst die niedrigste Form eines Niemands, indem er Dämmerlinge projiziert. Dann projiziert er drei Gestalten, welche mit schwarzen Kutten verhüllt sind und er offenbart den dreien, dass es sich dabei um mächtige Niemande handele, welche eine Gruppe mit dem Namen Organisation XIII bilden, welche die niederen Niemande befehligen. Während die Herzlosen eher instinktiv handeln würden, gehen die Niemande anscheinend mit einer bestimmten Absicht vor. Er kann ihnen darüber aber keine weiteren Informationen geben, da sie ihm auch nicht bekannt sind. Dann erzählt er von König Micky, der die Gefahr erkannt hat und nachdem er das Schlüsselschwert des Reichs der Dunkelheit fand, mit dem Schwert die Tür zur Dunkelheit verschlossen hat. Seitdem reist Micky von Welt zu Welt um die Herzlosen zu bekämpfen und um hinter das Rätsel der Niemande und der Organisation XIII zu kommen. thumb|250px|Soras neue Erscheinung. Sora schlägt dann vor, dass sie nach dem König suchen sollten. Yen Sid sagt daraufhin zu Sora, dass er noch passende Kleidung für seine Reise benötige und diese von den drei guten Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein erhalten werde, wenn er sie darum bittet. Sora geht dann durch eine große Tür an der Seite des Arbeitsraumes und gelangt in das Ankleidezimmer, wo die drei Feen bereits auf ihn warten. In dem Zimmer befinden sich mehrere verhüllte Spiegel, die Sora vor seinem geistigen Auge zeigen, welche Fertigkeiten er mit diesen Kleidern erhalten kann. Sora spricht dann eine der Feen an und er erhält sogleich seine neue Bekleidung, jedoch können sich die drei Feen wegen der Farbe zunächst nicht einigen und sie probieren mit ihrer Magie mehrere Varianten aus. Unbemerkt von allen, werden sie dabei von einem schwarzen Raben beobachtet, der dann zunächst davon fliegt. In der Zwischenzeit bittet Sora der jetzt doch genervt ist, die drei Feen mögen sich endlich zu entscheiden und alle drei setzen dann zugleich ihre Magie ein und verpassen so Sora ein neues Outfit. Dann erhält Sora eine Drive-Kugel und er wandelt sich sogleich in seine Helden-Form und hat plötzlich ein weiteres Schlüsselschwert, den Sternensucher in seiner linken Hand. Dann sagen sie Sora, dass seine Kleider noch weitere Fertigkeiten besitzen, diese aber er selber herausfinden müsse. Sie verlassen das Ankleidezimmer und begeben sich wieder in das Studierzimmer zu Yen Sid und dieser übergibt den drei ihren verloren gegangenen Gumi-Jet. Als sie sofort starten wollen, werden sie von Yen Sid zurückgehalten und er erklärt ihnen, dass die alten kosmischen Verbindungswege zu den Welten verschwunden sind und er erzählt ihnen von Mickys Vermutung, dass die Welten neue Pfade vorbereitet hätten, auf denen man reisen könne. Unter anderem könnten sie diese Pfade benutzen, wenn sie zuvor spezielle Tore öffnen. Wie sie aber geöffnet werden, kann er ihnen auch nicht sagen, jedoch würde das Schlüsselschwert ihnen den Weg weisen. Auch warnt er sie vor den Herzlosen und Niemanden, welche ihre eigenen Pfade benutzen, die Korridore der Dunkelheit und sie versuchen könnten, diese dunklen Pfade mit den Toren zwischen den Welten zu verbinden. Die drei bedanken sich bei Yen Sid und machen sich auf die Reise während Yen Sid in einer Lichtsäule verschwindet. In der Zwischenzeit fliegt der Rabe von Malefiz mit deren Gewand, welches von ihr in Hollow Bastion übrig blieb, in das Ankleidezimmer, wo sich die drei Feen aufhalten. Die drei Feen sind erschrocken darüber, da sie dieses Gewand sofort erkennen und ihre Erinnerungen an ihren Besitzer bewirkt unbeabsichtigt Magie und Malefiz wird wieder zum Leben zu erweckt. Flora und Fauna laufen danach gleich aus dem Zimmer um Meister Yen Sid zu warnen, während Sonnenschein ein kurzen Moment wartet und erkennt, dass Malefiz wieder lebendig ist, danach verlässt auch sie fluchtartig das Zimmer. Malefiz schaut sich kurz um und lächelt diabolisch dabei. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Einige Zeit nachdem er Jiminys Tagebuch entschlüsselt hat, kehrt König Micky zum Mystischen Turm zurück, um sich mit Yen Sid zu treffen, der anscheinend die Kontrolle über den Turm von den Niemanden wiedergewonnen hat. Sie besprechen den Verbleib von Terra, Aqua und Ventus sowie die nächsten Aktionen von Meister Xehanort, der Aufgrund der Niederlage von Ansem und Xemnas wiederbelebt wurde. Yen Sid befiehlt Micky, Sora und Riku zu sich zu rufen, damit die Beiden eine Meisterprüfung absolvieren, um Meister Xehanort entgegentreten zu können. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|right|Micky, Donald und Goofy schauen zu, wie Yen Sid Sora und Riku auf die Meisterprüfung vorbereitet. Sora und Riku kommen im mysteriösen Turm an, um sich ihrer Meisterprüfung zu unterziehen. Yen Sid erklärt ihnen die Geschichte von Meister Xehanort und weist sie dem Traumreich zu, um mehrere Welten zu erwecken, die nach der Niederlage von Ansem im Schlaf versunken waren. Während der Prüfung besuchen Sora und Riku eine frühere Inkarnation des Turms in der Welt Simsalabim-Sinfonie. Später erhalten Micky, Donald und Goofy von Malefiz zusammen mit Königin Minnies Krone eine Nachricht, in der sie nach Schloss Disney gerufen werden. Später kehren sie mit Lea zurück, der eine schockierende Anfrage an Yen Sid stellt. Als Sora und Riku letztendlich nicht aus dem Traumreich zurückkehren, schickt Yen Sid Micky, Donald, Goofy und Lea in das Traumreich, um Riku dabei zu helfen, den komatösen Sora vor Meister Xehanort zu retten und ihn zurück zum Turm zu bringen. Riku taucht in Soras Herz ein und heilt es erfolgreich aus, um ihn dann wiederzubeleben. Am Ende der Prüfung ernennt Yen Sid nur Riku als Schlüsselschwertmeister, worauf Sora sich immer noch für seinen Freund freut. Riku dankt allen für ihre Hilfe und Lea schockiert alle Anwesenden, indem er sein eigenes Schlüsselschwert herbeiruft. Sora geht kurz darauf, um sein Training woanders fortzusetzen, während Yen Sid Riku anweist, Kairi zu sich zu rufen, damit sie mit dem Schlüsselschwert trainiert, um so der neuen Organisation von Meister Xehanort entgegenzuwirken. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' thumb|left|Riku, Kairi und Micky sprechen mit Yen Sid. Nachdem Riku seinen Auftrag Kairi zum mystischen Turm zu Yen Sid zu bringen erfüllt hat, enthüllen Yen Sid und Micky, dass Aqua mit dem König im Reich der Dunkelheit war, als sie die Tür zur Dunkelheit schlossen und sie sich opferte, um zu verhindern, dass der Dämonenturm Riku angreifen konnte. Da sie nicht die Hilfe von DiZ oder dem König hatte, blieb sie im Reich der Dunkelheit gefangen, anstatt sich ihnen später im Schloss des Entfallens anzuschließen. Yen Sid erklärt ihnen, dass diese Information geheim gehalten wurden, um zu verhindern, dass Sora oder Riku versuchen würden, Aqua zu retten, da es zu dieser Zeit keinen sicheren Weg gab, um in das Reich der Dunkelheit zu gelangen. Yen Sid beauftragt dann Riku und Micky mit der Rettung von Aqua und lässt sie mit neuen Kleidungsstücken aus Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein ausstatten, damit sie den dunklen Einflüssen widerstehen können. Außerdem informiert er Kairi, dass sie gemeinsam mit Lea von Merlin trainieren soll. Kairi zögert zunächst, mit Lea zu arbeiten, da sie ihn als Axel kannte, aber Micky und Riku versichern ihr, dass er jetzt ein Verbündeter ist. Einige Zeit später, nachdem alle gegangen sind, kehrt Sora zum Turm zu Yen Sid zurück und schließt sich Donald und Goofy in Yen Sids Zimmer an. Yen Sid informiert Sora darüber, dass er die meisten seiner früheren Kräfte verloren hat, weil Xehanort versucht hatte, ihn in das dreizehnte Gefäß für seine Organisation zu verwandeln. So erinnert Yen Sid Sora daran, dass auch Hercules einst seinen Willen verloren hatte, einmal ein Held zu sein und ihn daraufhin anweist, gemeinsam mit Hercules zu trainieren, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Zu Beginn spricht Yen Sid mit Sora und seinen Beiden Freunden Donald und Goofy und er erklärt Sora, dass sie um Xehanort zu besiegen, sie weitere Verbündete sammeln müssen und sie aus ihrem Schlummer erweckt werden müssen. Er erzählt im auch nochmals von seiner Meisterprüfung, bei der er die Kräfte gewinnen sollte, um diese zu erwecken, Sora aber dabei scheiterte und das Xehanort im einen Großteil seiner Kräfte raubte. Er sagt dann zu Sora, dass er zuerst seine St#rke wieder erlangen müsse, obwohl Yen Sid auch andeutet, dass es töricht wäre zu erwarten, das Sora alle seine früheren Stärken wieder erlangen könne. Er sagt dann zu ihm, das es unabdingbar sei, dass Sora wenigstens eine Fähigkeit perfektioniert, "Die Kraft des Erwachens", die Sora bei seiner Meisterprüfung nicht erlangen konnte und er fordert Sora auf einen Helden zu besuchen, dem es gelang. seine einst verloren gegangene Stärke wieder zu erlangen. Er vertraut dann Sora seinen beiden Freunden Donald und Goofy an und die drei beginnen ihre Reise mit einem Gumi Schiff. In der Zwischenzeit kehren Sora und seine Freunde zurück zu Meister Yen Sid. Er berichtet ihm von seinem Abenteuer in der Welt Olymp und das es ihm noch nicht gelungen sei, seine alte Stärke wieder zu erlangen, aber er trotzdem schon eine Menge gelernt habe. Yen Sid erinnert ihn dann daran, das er die "Kraft des Erwachens" braucht, was Sora enttäuscht. Aber Goofy macht ihm Mut und meint, das seine Kraft nicht für immer verschwunden sein kann und sie bald schon durch irgendwas ausgelöst werden kann. Sora möchte von ihm wissen, wovon sie ausgelöst werden kann und Donald schlägt vor, ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf zu verpassen, woraufhin Yen Sid andeutet, das in der Tat vielleicht derart Einfaches genügen könnte. Sora ist entsetzt weil Yen Sid dem zustimmt und dieser antwortet ihm, Wann immer er in Not gerät, geschieht etwas magisches, was zugleich Soras größte Stärke sei. Für Sora klingt es so, als wäre alles nur durch Zufall, was seine Freunde zum schmunzeln bringt. Derweil kehren Riku und Micky zu Yen Sid zurück, da ihre Ausrüstung sich als ungenügend für das Reich der Dunkelheit erwies und zudem Rikus Schlüsselschwert beschädigt wurde. Während Sora sich mit Meister Yen Sid unterhält, kloppt es an der Tür und Riku und Micky betreten das Arbeitszimmer von Yen Sid. Die Freunde begrüßen sich überschwänglich und als Sora erzählen möchte, wird er beiseite gedrückt und Donald und Goofy erzählen ihm vom Besuch des Olymps und von Hercules und von ihrem Versuch, herauszufinden wie sie Soras verlorene Stärke wiedererlangen können. Donald in seiner verschwiegenen Art erzählt Micky, das es eine Riesenentäuschung war, was Micky bedauert und dann erzählen er und Riku, das es ihnen nicht besser ergangen sei. Donald fragt dann die beiden, ob sie einen Hinweis auf Aqua erhalten hätten, was Micky aber verneint. Riku erzählt dann den Freunden, dass sie wissen, das Aqua sich an dem Strand befunden haben musste, wo er und Sora ihn einst besuchten, doch das sich ihre Spur dort verlor. Sora ist deswegen betrübt und Micky erzählt ihm, das ihre Spuren in die Tiefen der Dunkelheit führen, die sich unterhalb des Reichs der Dunkelheit befinden. Donald meint, das Aqua also verloren sein muss, aber Riku widerspricht ihm und er erzählt Donald davon, wie Sora sich einst während seiner Prüfung im Abgrund befand und er ihm gefolgt sei. Er folgert daraus, das sie jemanden finden müssen, der Aqua sehr nahe steht und diese Person für sie in die Tiefe hinabsteigt um sie vielleicht zu erreichen. Micky weiß aber auch nicht, wer dafür in Frage käme, da Ventus sich im verborgenen befinde und das Terra auch nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Riku kommt zu der Erkenntnis, das Aqua der Schlüssel ist, um alle drei zu finden und Meister Yen Sid erwähnt, das Meister Eraqus auch eine Option gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht von Xehanort erbarmungslos niedergestreckt worden. Als alle schweigen, fasst sich Sora an seine Brust und er sagt ihnen, das er Aqua retten wird. Donald und Goofy sind dabei ihm zu erklären, das Sora noch nicht über die Kraft des Erwachens verfüge und diese Mission zu schwierig für ihn sei. Sora etwas verstört, weiß auch nicht, was ihn dazu bewegte. Yen Sid bittet ihn dann, sich auf seine verlorene Kraft des Erwachens zu konzentrieren. Zu Riku und Micky gewandt, erzählt er den beiden, das seines Wissens nach, Aqua einst viele Welten besucht habe und Verbindungen mit anderen geknüpft hatte, die nun der Schlüssel zu allem sein könnten. Micky erklärt sich dann bereit dazu, ihre Schritte zurückzuverfolgen um auf etwaige Anhaltspunkte zu stoßen. Dann berichtet Micky ihm von ihrem Besuch des Reichs der Dunkelheit und das es ihnen dort übelst ergangen sei und sein Schlüsselschwert beschädigt und das von Riku zerbrochen sei. Yen Sid fordert die Beiden dann auf, sich mit Lea und Kairi zu treffen, die unter der Obhut von Merlin zusammen trainieren. Dann bittet er sie noch zwei magische Koffer an Kairi und Lea auszuhändigen, in denen sich besondere Gewänder befinden, die sie vor den Einflüssen der Dunkelheit abschirmen sollen. Sora der es unfair findet, das er leer ausgehen soll, beschwert sich darüber und er erhält ebenfalls neue Kleider, ein Geschenk der drei Feen. Sora bedankt sich und Meister Yen Sid erklärt ihm, dass es keine gewöhnlichen Kleider sind, sondern besondere mit speziellen Kräften und das sich im Koffer noch ein Geschenk von Chip und Chap befinde. Sora will dann gehen, als plötzlich Jiminy Grille erscheint und beschließt, das Trio zu begleiten. Dann erhält Sora noch einen Traum-Herzbinder von Meister Yen Sid. Die Freunde brechen auf und Yen Sid erinnert sie nochmal daran, "Möge dein Herz der Schlüssel sein, der dich leitet." Charakter Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Niemande Unversierte Schätze Trivia * Obwohl Donald und Goofy in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep den Turm besucht haben, scheinen sie in Kingdom Hearts II nichts über ihn zu wissen. Weblinks Kategorie:Reich des Nichts Kategorie:Twilight Town